Slave
by secretwishes527
Summary: Aki finds out just how wrong he was.


Aki thought he was open-minded, capable of trying new things. He didn't know he would finally reach his limit that day.

As the silver-haired man lay in a loose pile of limbs on his side, cum leaking out his ass and hands still tightly cuffed together, he realized his Master had finally gone too far.

They had agreed to not have a safe word, of all things. In exchange for a place to live and food, Aki consented to being Master's pet. All his life, he had been the first to try to newest and craziest things, good or bad. For room and board, it wasn't such a high price to pay. Aki figured he would be able to handle anything his Master threw at him, therefore a safe word wasn't necessary.

Apparently it was.

The soft but clear click of the door opening brought Aki out of his musings. He lay impassively and waited. A few seconds later, the sound of heavy boots stopped just behind him. He could just barely hear his Master breathing quietly above him.

"Well, well," Master's deep voice murmured. The toe of his boot nudged Aki's ass, pushing his limp body over, ass up. "Looks like he fed you too much, pet."

With a deep sigh straight from his core, Aki pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked his Master straight in the eye with a confidence not undermined by his position, naked and chained on the floor. "It's over," he stated bluntly. There was no need for preamble, he simply stated fact.

There was a pause. His Master froze for a moment as if he were trying to decide if Aki's words actually made any sense. Aki waited patiently, equally unmoving, for his Master to accept his words and unchain him.

To his surprise though, his Master began laughing, low chuckles that turned into a full out booming laugh. Aki waited, slightly confused now but as calm as ever that his Master would eventually accept defeat and fish out the key to his handcuffs. "Aki," his Master said, almost amusedly, crouching down on one knee in front of his pet, "you're mine and always will be."

He leaned in until his face was just inches from Aki's. Suddenly, his hand buried itself in his pet's long hair, yanking the startled man's head back and slapping him harshly across the face. Aki would have sprawled backwards if it wasn't for the iron hold in his hair, holding him tightly in place.

In reflex, Aki yelped at the unexpected strike. "Let me go," he said, trying for his earlier calm but failing as a quiver crept into his voice. His eyes widened slowly as his Master's lips curled into a big grin, out of place considering the situation.

"You know, pet, I've been waiting for this day to come," his Master admitted. He shifted to stand and roughly pulled Aki into a half crouch with his hair. "It's no fun with a willing pet. I think I want a slave," he breathed.

Aki shivered as goosebumps ran across his arms. "That's illegal."

His Master tilted his head and shrugged one shoulder. "Doesn't matter now, does it? This apartment is sound-proofed. No one heard your screams before and no one will now."

Aki realized in horror that it was true. Although he had not tried in earnest to run away before, they had played games in the past where Aki pretended to try and escape. He knew how futile it was. The front door was bolted shut from whichever side his Master was at. Only he had the key, and it was always either wrapped around his neck or hidden when they played.

"Y-you wouldn't," Aki whispered, voice breaking as he began to struggle. "You can't do that, I'm a free man," he yelled.

His Master raised an eyebrow. "You don't speak that way to your Master," he paused, "slave!"

Aki opened his mouth to scream for help, panic overwhelming his fragile earlier calm, but his Master struck him again across the mouth. He fell sideways to the floor, catching himself with both hands, before he felt his Master's boot sink into his unprotected stomach. He grunted in pain, reflexively curling in on his vitals.

But the strikes rained down, fists and boots, on his back, his arms, his legs. He didn't know how long his Master beat him, but soon, his whimpers became quiet puffs of air as each strike knocked the breath from his body.

"Aki. Aki."

Aki was dazed and in pain, and it took him some time to realize his Master was saying his name. He whimpered and chanced to lift his head. It turned out to be the wrong decision, as his Master backhanded him across the face. "S-stop please," he pled, once again curling into a tight ball.

His Master laughed. "Don't you know slaves can't order their Masters around, Aki?" He roughly grabbed Aki's bound hands and dragged him as he walked through the apartment. "Isn't it a great feeling to know you have no rights anymore," he taunted.

Aki frantically tried to regain his footing as he was dragged, but his Master was pulling him on his back and he could flip himself around without twisting his arms. He yelped as he was suddenly lifted and thrown, meeting the floor with a thump. Quickly, he scrambled onto his hands and knees, but before he had a chance to stand, his Master had grabbed him from behind around the waist. Aki whimpered loudly, knowing what was to come. "No no no," he pled.

"Shut up!" his Master yelled, cuffing the back of his slave's head. With his free hand, he fumbled with his zipper and pulled himself out. He was already hard from Aki's helplessness.

Aki wiggled, hands pulling and scratching at the hand around his waist. Terrified squeaks escaped his throat when he felt his Master reach down and roughly shove three fingers into him. He was only barely lubricated from earlier, but he was tense and scared and tightened at the intrusion. Not pausing in the slightest, his Master spread all three fingers mercilessly, twisting them and forcing in a fourth.

Aki screamed and his hands and feet scrabbled uselessly at the floor as he tried to pull himself away. "Please stop," he sobbed, silver hair sticking to the tears running down his face.

In answer, his Master pulled his fingers out of Aki's ass, but almost immediately replaced them with his cock. There was barely a pause before he snapped his hips forward, burying himself completely. Aki lunged forward and choked at the pain. As his Master started a quick and rough pace, Aki's self-preservation kicked in and he forced himself to relax and accept the intrusion. As soon as he concentrated and relaxed the muscles of his passage, the pain eased just slightly but enough that Aki could breathe again.

Aki's hair flew forward with each thrust before his Master's arm around his waist pulled him back. The tears still flowed freely, but now his eyes were clenched shut in concentration, praying and willing his muscles to relax. But in his emotional state, he simply could not do it.

Finally, what felt like years to Aki, his Master finally stilled and emptied a rush of heat into him. Aki whimpered quietly, hoping that the worst was over and his Master was finally over his insanity. He didn't dare move, instead hanging passively in his Master's grip, impaled on one end with his cock.

"Good slave," Master finally grunted, letting himself slip out of his used pet. "You'll learn obedience soon enough."

Aki's eyes shot open at those words. His Master was still planning on keeping him, even after he had requested his freedom! This wasn't a game anymore, dammit, this was his right!

His Master sensed the growing rebellion in his pet, and, not in mood to punish him again, quickly walked to a drawer nearby and pulled out a ball gag. He forced it between his pet's teeth and clicked the straps together. It was an ingenious little thing. When it clicked together, a little key fell out, which he pocketed. Now his slave couldn't take it out, even if his hands were unbound.

"You can think on your new position and decide if you want more punishment, slave." Again, he grabbed Aki's hair and pulled him to the corner of the room, where at the foot of the towering bed was a steel cage, just large enough for his pet to fit. Aki couldn't stretch out there, but he wasn't so cramped that his blood flow was restricted. His Master bodily threw him in then slammed the door, locking the bolt and taking the key out.

Aki screamed in frustration, throwing himself at the door angrily. His voice was muffled by the gag though, and he could only wrap his fingers around the bars and watch his Master turn off the lights and leave the room.


End file.
